THE GREAT POKEMON ADVENTURE!
by THEARTIST321
Summary: Join Ash and his friends as he embarks on a brand new Pokemon adventure in the region of Kanto. However, one thing is for sure. This ones going to be a wild one, gang!
Ash woke up to the sweet scent of his dad beating him senseless with a belt.

"Worthless piece of garbage!" said ashs dad. "Why were you ever born!?" said ass dad. Ash had gotten used to the beatings. Nowadays he barely even felt it. Ashs dad liked to joke that he beat ash with a belt right when he was born in the hospital.

"Hey dad today is the tenth birthday of me!" said ash.

"Good that means tten extra beatings?" said ashs dad. Ash got up and walked to professor oak lab. And walked over to the door and opended the door and shut the door and walked ovwer to professor oak.

"Hey profoestter oak!" said ash.

"Oh heeeyy there ash?" said prof. Oak. proffestor oak was notorious for molesting ten year old boys who walked into his labratory and asked for a pokemon.

"Hey proffesor oak its my ten year day!" said ash.

"So im guessing that you want a pokemon is that right?" said oak.

"You betcha!" said ash. Oak put his arm around ash.

"Follow me this way. Ash" said oak. They walked over to the corner of his lab and oak turned to ass and said…

"I got two voltorbs and a diglet for you ash!" said oak.

"But i dont want thos pokemons they are lame ones" said ash.

"Well beggars cant be chosen ones?" said oak.

"Well then ill guess that i take your diglet then…" said ash

"Alright here ya go!" said oak,. Oak gave ash a diglet then ash put the didglet in his backpack and set off on his pokemon journey…

"Boy I sure are hungry?" said assh to diglet.

"Then go get some food nigga" said a mysterious voice.

"w-what?! Who is thate who is their!" said ash and dliglet.

"It is I! Brock! The gym leader of pewtner city!" said brock, the gym leader of pewter city.

"holy hamburgers" said ash.

"that's right im here to challenge yo ass to a gym battle nigga?" said brock, the gym leader of pewter city. Bork pulled out a pokeballs and threw them out onto the battle field.

"GO ONIX!" said brock. A giant rock snake thing came from the pokeball and was facing ash and his diglot.

"Alright! Thisll be a piece a cake okay! GO DIGLET!" said ass. Diglet fell out of the pokeball and was infront of onix.

"GO ONIX USE PULVERIZE!" said brok. Onix slammed on top of diglet turning it into a bloody paste of squishy diglet remains.

"DAS RIGHT NIGGA! NOBODY BEAT THIS NIGGA IN A BATTLE NEVAH NOT ONCE SON!" SAID BORK. Ash cried as he leaned over what used to be his partner… his best friend… his only companion…

"Yo nigga tha pokeman centa will fix that nigga right up fo you son" said brokc to ash.

"R-really?" said ash.

"Yea im sure! Now lets go get this nigga fixed up my nigga" said brok.

Borkc and ass scurried to the nearest pokemon center in pewter city and gave what remained of diglet to the nurse at the front counter.

"Yo wat up my nigga!" said bork to nurse joy.

"nuttin much my nigga.." said nurse joy. Just then professor oaks lab assistant walked over to the pair and asked…

"hey there ash good to see your making friend s I see."said the lab assistant.

"yea this be my nigga brok." Said ass.

"sup nigga/" said bork.

"sup my uh… n-nigga?" said the labe assistant.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME BITCH!?" SAID BORK TO THE LAB ASSASSTANT. Bork walked over to the lab assistant and blew his brains out with a sawed off shotgun and the lab assistant dies.

"THATLL TEACH YOU MAH NIGGA?" said bork.

"yea you tell em brock." Said assh.

"ahem… excuse me? Your pokemon… um didn't make it…" said nurse joy to ash and brok.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said ass.

Bork stood in the corner and looked at his hands…

"what… what have I done!... I …. Im a killer… I ended that pokemon life." Said bork. Bork went into the pokemon center bathroom and hung himself with his own intestines… then ash stole borks onix and continued on his pokemon journey…

Next up was cerulean city and ass was ready for the challenfge! So the night before his big fight with the town gym leader misty… ash broke into mistys house and stole all of mistyes pokemon and killed them.

The next day… ass showed up to the gym to find that misty had killed herself over the los of her pokemons.

"2 down six to go!" said ash.

Ash then went to vermillion city and had his onix go inside and suicide bomb the pokemon gym… LT. Surge never saw it coming because he was busy having a seizure due to his PTSD from nam.

Ash then went to celadon city where he had to fight against Erika… the grass type gym leader… however insead of fighting ash just lit her pokemon on fire with a lighter and febreeze then they all died…

After that ash went to saffron city and had to fight the psychic tupe gym where he challenged them all to a bleach drinking competition… ash survived because his body has build up an immunity to bleach over time.

Then in fushia city ass had to go against the ninja poison type leader koga… but ash easily defeated him by calling him a ninja faggot and said that ninjas weren't real… koga killed himself 4 seconds later…

After that was blaine, the fire type trainer… this one was asss favorite because he called down blaines dad and blaines dad was happy to come over there and beat his son to death with a belt…

Finally was Giovanni. But ash had beaten him before he even got to the town because ass called giovonnis name gay on twitter and giovonni killed himself.

And now… it was the final challenge… the elite four… ass called each one of them and asked them to dinner at applebees that night, each one agreed and met at applebees that night… but when they all got there… ash pulled a crazy prank gone wrong and gassed the entire applebees, killing all of the workers and customers and… all four elite four members…

… So… It looks like you finally done it…

"what? Who is there who is that?" said ash.

It is I… your father… said ashes dad

"OH NO DAD PLS DON'T BEAT ME" said ass

I challenge you to a pokemon battle said ashes dad.

"alright fine… lets duel!" said ash.

Go Belt! Do your worst! Said ashes dad. Arses dad sent in his signature pokemon, belt…

Ashs dad beat ash with his belt… ash cried in the corner of applebees… but he was still the pokemon champion… and no amounts of beatings or verbal abuse could change that… ash was a winner… but then his dad called him a bitch which made ash blow his brains out just like his favorite singer, Jimmy Hendricks

THE END


End file.
